Street Rat Recollections
by DragonChild85
Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme Challenges between Z Delgado and Jack Landors.
1. Smile

Author's note: This is my first hand at writing Ranger fan-fiction, so please bear with me. I am going for Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes (Volume One), with the pairing of Z and Jack. Here are the details: 

Timeline: Beginnings, part one (loosely based)  
Challenge: Smile (challenge number 7)  
Jack's POV

* * *

I knew all of her smiles. I knew her smile that curved slightly to one side, indicating that a fight was gonna go down. I could tell you exactly what her flirting smile looked like, as she captivated some of the merchants while I lightened their loads. She had this dreamy little half-smile as she thought about the future, or saw an infant. While not exactly a smile, I knew when she had been thinking of the past by her grimace. I have seen her smirk, laugh, giggle, cry and scream. I can tell which Z is the true one by her smile, pick her out of a crowd of her clones. Despite her protests at the 'Robin Hood gig', I had seen her honest, glowing smile as she handed out clothing and food, heard her silent prayers for whatever diety exsisted to watch over the homeless.

As I settled back in the moving van, the strange object the alien gave us secured between the two of us, I though back to first meeting her. Of hearing someone running hard, at me, around a corner, and the instant thought that someone was after my meal that I had lifted. Before I could even move though, a young girl plowed into me, trembling all over. As I reached out to steady her, her eyes flickered for a moment, and I suddenly found myself being surrounded by clones of her.

"Please, let me go," she whispered, heartbroken. Realizing I wasn't the only one with strange and odd powers, I grinned at her, relieved.

"Hi, my name is Jack. You have powers too?" I asked, crouching down to her level where she still kneeled on the frozen cement. Curious, she nodded, and I absently noted that the clones were disappearing. "Cool, so do I! Here, watch!" With that, I pushed my hand through the nearest wall. As I retrieved my hand, I saw her first smile. Granted, it was small, but I vowed to make her smile as often as I could. Quite a vow for a ten year old perhaps, but I had never gone back on a promise yet. "What's your name again?" I asked. Saw her weigh her choices, and finally said "Z. Just Z."

"Well, nice to meet you, justZ." With that, I saw her grin, and smiled back. "Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home," she said, eyes downcast.

"Well, neither do I, but I do have a little box up the street that I use, but it's a little big just for me. Would you like to live with me?" I asked. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, but something told to me that I had to protect her, and guard her, and when she agreed to give my box a chance, I realized that my future had changed.

I realized that Z was saying something to me, and my attention returned to the present. As she talked, I realize just how often she uses her hands to demonstrate. I smile to myself a little, and focus again on her and on driving.

Even after all these years together, I thought that I had known all her smiles. But there was that little incindent with the SPD officers, and and I realized there's one that I've not yet seen. I haven't seen her smile at _me_. Not the way I wanted her too. But that's okay. We still have time.


	2. Duty

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Here is some more.

Timeline: Beginnings, part 2

Challenge: Duty (challenge number 28)

* * *

She knew he would go back and help the officers. That's why she ran so hard, so fast, to put as much distance between them as she could, before he thought about it too much. When Jack stopped and looked back, she smiled to herself. Did she know him or did she know him? Ten years together could teach a person alot, and it had taught her that Jack always did the right thing. No matter how hard, or how dangerous, he would do it. As they jogged back to the assist the teens that had already accused the two and found them guilty.

Granted, it was thanks to Jack that they were in this predicament to begin with. Her fears were only confirmed when that punk Sky had grabbed Jack and growled about being thieves. Suddenly furious, she balled her fist to swing when a blue dog drove up and told them to stand down.

'Something tells me this isn't just a trippy dream' she thought.

* * *

Later, as they sat in the jail cell, no, 'confinement area' as they called it now, she thought they were done for. Jack had already tried to ghost through the walls, but they seemed ready for him. A flash of yellow light and the scent of burned ozone filled the cell, and she made a mental note to avoid replicating in here. She cradled him as he shook from the pain, gasping. Grinning ruefully, she glanced down at him. "Let's not try that again, huh?" she asked. A chuckle let her know that he would be alright. Still, it hurt to know that he would try again later, in his misguided attempt to protect them both.

So she pounced on the idea that Cruger offered them. Yes, it was a chance to do something bigger, like she had always wanted to, but it was also a chance to get out of here. To keep from being stuck into tiny cards for the next 5 years, the default punishment for stealing. It was a chance to get her life turned around, and being offered good food on a daily basis, with shelter and clothing, and all that was asked for in return was donning some neon spandex and fighting. But more importantly, it was a chance to protect Jack. He did so much for her, it was time for her to take up the duty and protect him.


	3. Patience

Author's Note: Okay, this one is bad, so please excuse it...there wasn't too awful much contact in this episode.  
Timeline: Confronted

Challenge: Patience (challenge number 5)

* * *

Sky pulled me aside after Cruger had given Jack his morpher back. I knew the question was coming, I could see it in his eyes, but I waited for it anyway. He hemmed and hawed for a bit, then finally sighed and asked straight out.

"Why did you agree for Jack to be dismissed?" he asked. I smiled at him...was the concept of tough love too much for him?

"Because I know Jack." Seeing the confusion, I tried to clarify for him. "Jack has never had control over anything in his life. He has told me before, that he's watched people murdered, and couldn't do anything to stop it. Imagine being so helpless, and suddenly having control over everything. Short of Commander Cruger, Jack is the boss. I knew it would go to his head," I explained. He nodded, but it was hesitant.

"That still doesn't explain why you turned on him."

"I didn't. I knew Cruger wouldn't force him to leave the Base. But Jack needed a wake-up call. He needed to see that he was going about this all wrong. Sometimes, he just needs to be shown patience. Although, it wouldn't hurt for you to lighten up on him. He didn't ask for this, you know. He would be delighted to hand over the Red Ranger morpher, and just walk away. But his sense of duty makes him stay, and Cruger won't let him step down."

Sky nodded. "One question left...why do you stand beside him so strongly? I know he's like your brother, but still..."

"I can't really answer that...you guys haven't seen him like I have. You haven't seen him hand over his meal to another person for them to eat, going a couple of days without food. Syd hasn't holed up in a cardboard box reeking of old wet dog for a week because the rain wouldn't stop, until you start to think that the box looks mighty tasty. Bridge hasn't taken the punishment for stealing, when he didn't actually take anything, to let the child that did make a clean getaway. I have. I've seen him at his worst, trying to make the best out of nothing. I can't ignore that. He's a good man, a very good man. But he's still learning."

Later, at the mess hall, Jack pulled me aside, giving me a hug. "Thank you for your patience with me Sis. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I just hope I have enough patience to wait for him to realize that I want to be more than his adoptive sister. Much more.


	4. Confidence

Timeline: Walls

Challenge: Confidence (challenge number 20)  
------------------------

After Jack realized what it meant to lead, well, to set the example of a leader, his confidence grew. Not many people seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't say anything, so I don't know, but he was quieter, more calm, in charge, but a passive command, not aggressive. He took the time to spend with each team member, and it was while doing handstands to think of new ideas for the simulator fight scenes that he asked a very odd question, at least for him.

"Do you think Z likes me?"

"Of course she does. You're her brother, aren't you?" I replied, confused. Well, and curious. But you know what they say about curiosity and the cat after all.

"Yeah, yeah, but see, I mean...more than that."

"Well, you are her leader, commander of the team. So she trusts you, and respects you...I think...she does try to keep your ego in check though..."

"Bridge...you're not getting it. Does she like me, more than friends?" Startled, I dropped out of my position.

"You mean...like..."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Um...well...wow...I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Hello? Earth to Bridge? This is Z we're talking about...I would like to use some tact here..."

"Well, I could read her aura, see what color it is, see if it changes when you are near...let you know..."

"No, no, don't do that. I dunno. I don't want to blow what we have together, you know? I mean, if she doesn't feel that way, it could blow this whole thing up. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"And if she does feel the same...well...wow...um, Jack...you're drooling."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. So, what should I do?"

"I dunno Jack. You could tell her how you feel."

"Na. You know what, nevermind. I'll just think of something. Hey, I'll catch ya later, alright?"

And maybe I was wrong...maybe he isn't as confident as I thought.


	5. Secrets

Timeline: Dogged

Challenge: Secrets

* * *

"What do you mean he likes her?" Syd exclaimed as she handed Boom a wrench. "She doesn't think he does!" Boom just rolled his eyes, then bent back to the robotic canine on the table in front of him. Bridge shrugged, handing the technician a set of wires.

"That's what he told me last week. That he likes her, but doesn't want to mess up their friendship. So he's going to keep quiet about it. Although I'm not sure how being quiet is going to keep her from knowing...unless he means he's not going to tell anyone at all, because then word won't get back to her..."

"BRIDGE!" the blonde exclaimed. The green ranger jumped slightly, then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Syd. Got a little carried away, huh?" Syd just gave him that look.

"I need the wire stripper Syd, it's on the monitor," Boom asked. "What does Z think of all this, Syd?"

"Well, she likes him, but doesn't want to mess up their friendship," she replied, voice full of mirth. "But now that we know that they like each other, we can try to set them up! Kinda like a match-maker. I've always wanted to be a matchmaker!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Um, Syd? You haven't been able to keep a boyfriend for more than two days. Why do you want to be a matchmaker?" Boom asked. Then realizing his question, quickly shook his head and said "Never mind. I don't want to know. I need the tracking software installation disk Bridge."

"Either way guys, they need to figure this out for themselves. Don't interfere, okay?" Bridge answered, handing the disk to his friend.

"But Bridgey...it's not fair. They're keeping secrets from each other!" Syd pouted.

"But, we have our own secret from them...we know that he likes her, and she likes him, but he doesn't want to scare her off, and she doesn't want to cage him in, and so neither one will do anything about it, but they will eventually because her aura is kinda burnt amber color, which is really good for passion and taking charge, but his is an orangy-reddish color, and that means that he will do the noble thing and let her make the first move!"

With a chirp and crow, RIC 2.0 stood and flashed his eyes, the numbers 1 and 4 flashing separate then together as the number 14. Boom chuckled.

"Yes RIC, but it's a secret!"

"Yeah, a secret everyone knows about but them!"


	6. Game

Timeline: A-Bridged 

Challenge: Game (Challlenge number 8)

* * *

I've perfected this game.

See, I know how to push Z's buttons. I know that flirting with other women makes her jelous. But she won't say anything about it, and until she's ready to admit her feelings, I'm not going to push her into a relationship. I'm not sure what the regulations at the Academy say about relations between the teams, but then again, I'm not going to stay here forever.

Regardless, I'm still playing the game that I've played since we were young. I was fifteen the first time it entered my mind, watching a girl on the cusp of womanhood walk down the street, and I watched her walk away until she turned the corner. Looking back at Z to comment, I saw the fury flash in those amazing brown eyes. I asked what her problem was, and she looked away, muttering something under her breath. I tried it a few more times, and each time the reaction was the same.

So when Diane, the 'witness' from the bank robberies showed up, it was easy to slip into my old game, to flirt and admire, to sigh excessively over her. The typical game.

It wasn't until later, after the Fernovian had been locked up, that Syd approached me and asked me what game I was trying to play. I asked what she meant, and she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"The simple fact that you broke Z's heart. Didn't you see how devastated she was when she heard you go on and on and on about how beautiful that criminal was?" I was set aback...I had been so focused on keeping up appearances, about not letting anyone see that I wanted us to be more than 'brother and sister', that I had not seen what it was doing to her. I wanted us to be lovers, and not just in the physical sense. I already knew so much about her, and she knew more that a few of my own secrets.

Ashamed, I made an apology to Syd, and promised to avoid playing this stupid game in the future. As Syd walked away, she threw a casual comment over her shoulder.

"Why would you want to play a silly game, when you have the real thing right beside you?"


	7. GreenEyed Monster

Timeline: A-Bridged 

Challenge: Green-eyed Monster (challenge number 10)

* * *

Elizabeth Delgado sat on the roof of Space Patrol Delta Base, right on the nose of the giant dog head. Her knees drawn up under her chin, she sighed, knowing that she was pathetic. Really. She shouldn't feel so envious of the other females of the planet. The ones that Jack stared at, tongue lolling like a dog's, eyes buggy. So involved in her thoughts, she never heard another approach until they sat beside her, legs dangling off the nose, and bumped her gently on the shoulder with theirs. Startled, she glanced over and saw the green ranger watching her carefully.

"What's going on in that mind of your's Z?" he asked softly. Not trusting her voice, she just shook her head. If she said much now, she'd lose her temper, and she didn't want to hurt the gentle warrior beside her unintentionally. As if reading her mind, which she knew he wouldn't do, he looked out over the city and said casually "You know, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"No, but thank you. I don't trust myself to speak at the moment," she replied tightly. The look Bridge gave her told her that he didn't believe that for a moment, but hurt did flash momentarily in his eyes.

"Oh. Well, if you ever do want to talk, you know I'll listen, right? I am your friend Z," he said, eyes still watching the skyline, where the sun was slowly going down.

"It's just, that mongrel, he won't keep his eyes off other women! I mean, yeah, they are pretty, but what am I, dog food?" she asked, voice thick with emotion. "I want to yell at him, but what would I say? Stop watching other women? It makes me jealous? I've wanted you for years now? I don't even look at other men because I know they won't compare to you?" She snorted softly. "Yeah, right." Suddenly fighting the urge to cry, she carefully laid her head on Bridge's shoulder. Despite the fact he was only in a tee-shirt, he didn't mind.

"Have you ever told him?" he asked softly. Z didn't even bother to vocalize a reply, just shook her head miserably. "Then how is he supposed to know?"

"I dunno. We were so close on the streets, we could almost read each other's minds. We were like brother and sister. But...I feel like we're starting to drift apart a bit. It scares me Bridge. It really does. I don't want to lose him. That's why I've never said anything. Jack freaks when he feels like he's being caged, and have a relationship would do that to him. That's why he's never dated."

Bridge tipped his head, looking her in the eyes. "Or was it because he never had time? I mean, I know it couldn't have been easy, living from day to day, not sure what's going to happen in the next hour." She nodded a bit, granting him that point. "Or was it possibly, because he feels the same thing for you?" Her eyes snapped towards him, questioning. "I don't know for sure, but until you two talk, it'll just get worse. Trust me." He stood, heading back inside the base, leaving her with the stars and questions.


	8. Fight

Authors Notes: I would like to thank everyone who has replied to this. I am very sorry that this set was uploaded a little late; I was unusually busy yesterday. Don't worry, I have been reading the reviews, and slowly replying to them...and there will be a major jump in the relationship before long. Just hang with me! DC

Timeline: Sam, part one

Challenge: Fight (Challenge number 34)

* * *

" I don't need you getting involved in this Jack!" she growls at him. His eyes flash angrily as he runs his hands through his dreads. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Sky had been gunning for her since they joined the 'team', and habit made it difficult to keep from calling out the other teen on it.

"Sky was purposely baiting you, and you know it, and you let him! I won't ignore that! Don't ask me to!" he snaps back.

"Exactly! He was going after me, not you. This is between the two of us. I don't need you fighting my battles for me!" she yells, infuriated. Why did he see? She has to stand up to Sky on her own, without Jack's protection. She can't feel secure about herself if she always lets him step in to save her. She's not a damsel in distress, she's a Ranger with full powers, and she suddenly has this need to prove that she can hold her own in a battle, whether with words or with blows.

He steps back, hurt. Suddenly, irrationally, he feels the need to make her hurt too, and to be in pain, and can't stop himself from muttering loudly "Really? Since when? Seems to me that I always have to step into your fights." The room freezes, and he instantly regrets the words. Wants to take them back, but knows that he can't now.

"I can handle this on my own. Stay out of it," she replies, each word carefully bitten off. With controlled movements, she turns and leaves, and the swish of the doors closing sounds damn ominous to him. Taking a deep breath, he wonders what's happened. They never used to fight. Granted, on the streets, fighting amongst yourselves isn't that great of an idea, but still. Since joining SPD, they seem tense. He grins ruefully...he knows what the difference is. This is Z's dream, not his, but he won't tell her that. She needs the support, and what friend would he be if he backed down now? Sighing, he stands to stretch, and go find her, and apologize. She's starting to grow, and she's right.

She can handle this on her own.


	9. Scars

Timeline: Sam, part 2 

Challenge: Scars (Challenge number 29)

* * *

With her personality so very bubbly and optimistic, the team never thought to look below the surface. He could understand why Schuyler didn't; he was still hurting from being denied the red ranger position, and while he knew that Bridge sensed pain from her, his mental powers weren't strong enough to let him know why. He couldn't understand why Sydney didn't see, and that fact that Jack was oblivious to the evident hurt from her was startling. In his eyes, it just showed that the team wasn't quite one yet.

Elizabeth had been delicate from the beginning, with each word Schuyler slung at her digging a little deeper each time. While the team didn't know it, he had heard about the verbal attack on her by Schuyler, and was proud that she snapped back a little. He wasn't surprised at all when she felt a deep connection to Sam, really, she saw herself in him. She also saw the pain and agony that he would be in if he wasn't given some understanding and acceptance...things Elizabeth herself still craved.

He wasn't surprised when she finally told the team about her troubled childhood. Once again, he berated himself for letting her slip away...he had been good friends with her mother, and he found out that she had died and left a child behind, his first reaction was to protect the girl. But the news reached him too late, and the damage had already been done. The wounds continued to fester and swell, wounding her even more as she matured. It wasn't until she met Sam, and could change his future, that the wounds were lanced and allowed to drain, and she could begin to change her own future. He could see the results as the base officially adopted Sam, and made him a ward of the Academy. She stood taller, let Schuyler's remarks slid off now, and smiled alot more. He knew he had done the right thing in letting her retrieve Sam.

Sure, the wounds would scar, but those scars shaped who she was, and defined who she would become.

Cruger was sure of it.


	10. Friends

Author Notes: Yes, this one is short, but it was unusually difficult to complete, and this seemed like a good ending spot. 

Timeline: Idol

Challenge: Friends (Challenge number 1)

* * *

You watch her from the breakfast table. It's so casual, it took me awhile to notice. But since I have, I've seen just how much you watch her. Your eyes follow her every movement, and avert as soon as she starts to look up. But do you know just how much she watches you? I'm sure it's just habit, but I still wonder if there's not something more there. You've proven yourself in my eyes today...bending the regulations to appease my pride. I owe you for that. So as we break for our various reasons, I pull you aside.

"Dru was wrong. You do have friends," I tell you. You nod distractedly.

"Yeah, Boom, Bridge, even Syd isn't too bad."

"You didn't mention Z." With that, I leave you to your thoughts.

* * *

"Hey." Startled, she spins, dropping her CD case. He kneels to pick it up, brushing off the debris and handing it back. As her long fingers grasp it to tug it back, he holds it a moment longer, causing her to look up at him.

"We're cool, right? I mean, after all this...and we really haven't been able to talk lately...something about Grumm dropping monsters in our laps every few minutes and all..." he breaks off, realizing that he's babbling.

"What's up? What's going on?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to make sure we're still cool..." he fades off as her lips close against his for a brief moment.

"Yeah, we're cool."


	11. Gift

Timeline: Stakeout 

Challenge: Gift (Challenge number 15)

* * *

Jack is sitting on the edge of his bed, thumbing through the photo album that Z had given him today. He smiles sadly at the images. With the influx of aliens came new technology, one of which was responsible for the gift before him. One could now think of memories, and 'snapshot' them, just like a camera in the past. While at the time the life they lived wasn't too bad, looking back on it now, it made him rather depressed...how on earth had they survived, let alone thrived? How long could they really have survived on their own like that? It was amazing that neither had suffered worse than they had, all things considered.

Shaking his head slightly, he placed the album on his nightstand. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration...Syd had explained the 'rules' to him about birthdays. It was rather funny to be twenty-something and have his first birthday, but thankfully no one had made much fuss about it.

A swish of the doors indicated that someone had entered the room, and he looked up, making a mental note to turn the doors automatic opening off. Z stood in the doorway, a small yellow bottle in her hands. With a grin, he looked up at her, and patted the bed beside him.

"I saw Sinuku land a pretty decent hit on that shoulder...and you were still favoring it after the party. Still ache?" she asked softly, hand already moving towards the joint.

"It's okay, just sore," he replies, trying to downplay the injury. While their Ranger powers do help combat injuries, he didn't want to seem weak in front of the team. He was fighting hard to earn their respect as it was.

"Nonsense. Let me see it," Z scoffed, setting the bottle on the burgundy carpet. Eyeing the bottle, he glanced at her, smile tugging on his lips.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asks, already pulling off the sweatshirt he had changed into.

"Perchance. Lemme see the shoulder," she counters, tugging him into position. With gentle fingers, she presses gently, withdrawing when he hisses in pain. "You did more damage then you let on," she lectures, and he shrugs.

"No point in whining about it. Nothing anyone could do." He groans softly as oil-slick fingers gently knead the tight muscles, working loose the tension the last few weeks has placed there. Slowly, his head drops forward and slightly to the side, giving the gifted fingers more room to work. On the streets, she used to do this for him, especially after a bad raid, but it was always quick...the fear of being caught unaware made relaxation a leisure they couldn't afford.

Brushing aside negative thoughts, he didn't notice that she had slowly moved him to a supine form, flat on his stomach, with her fingers loosening knots along his spine. The scent of cloves had slowly filled the room, and he felt so very drowsy...it had been a long day. With a sigh, he surrendered completely, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Happy birthday."


	12. Darkness

Warning: This one is darker than the others. Fluff will follow soon, I promise. But this one was screaming to be written.

Timeline: Shadow, part one

Challenge: Darkness (challenge number 38)

* * *

You shake under your covers, eyes open...you're too afraid to close them, to see the terrors that your imagination will pull together. You knew that accepting Cruger's offer of freedom came with strings...you knew that you would be battling. You have battled, you've fought, you've won. Sure, at the end of the day, you were bruised and bloody, but still, you won. Defeat and loss never really seemed a reality. Power Rangers never lose, right? It's an unwritten code somewhere. Look at Tommy Oliver...a ranger of how many colors, how many teams? He's led, he's followed, but never been defeated.

Why did Cruger have to tell you about Sirius? Why? What was the purpose? If you close your eyes, you see his team-members, his littermates, his wife for heaven's sake, all murdered in their prime. Cruger had said that they were his squad...how long had they been together? What happened to his youth? What was it like, to watch those that you loved, that you had protected and guarded and given your life to, to watch them fall like so many toy soldiers.

You can't keep your eyes open though, because then your mind shows you the possibility of loss...of watching Bridge lose his hold on sanity...watch Sky loose his head in a battle, and rush into gunfire. You see Syd broken and lifeless on the ground, fist still clenched with a piece of steel in her palm. Boom lies across the lab table, eyes open but unseeing. Kat and Cruger survived the warfare on their home planets, and crossed galaxies to find a safe haven, but still fall to the onslaught of evil and terror. But worst of all, you see Z, whom you promised to protect, with a gory wound slashing across her abdomen, oozing blood, holding her blood-slick hand as she trembles with the agony. You watch as those vivid chestnut eyes cloud over, as the breath that gave her life slowly rattles and dies.

You watch as the Angel of Death takes her back home.

Your watch beeps, and you jump. Realizing that you have spent most of the night torturing yourself with fears of the future, you climb out of bed, and slip a red tee-shirt on, and step up to the door, triggering the motion sensors. Are surprised when you find a woman curled up against the door, a yellow blanket wrapped tightly around her. Why aren't you surprised that she sensed your fears as well? You kneel beside her, and see that while sound asleep, dried tears have left their tracks on her flawless cheeks. You scoop her up, holding her close to your chest, as you make your way to the commons room. Not the one for the base, but for the B-Squad Rangers. The rules may say that she can't sleep in your room, but there isn't anything against both of you taking a nap in the common room. As you settle on the floor, she moves in her sleep, molding against you, a slender hand resting on your chest. It takes you a moment to realize that the hand is right over your heart. Pulling a blanket over you both, you leave the lamps on to beat back the darkness for a few more hours. Just until daylight brings noise and controlled chaos, and activity to keep your mind off the dreams and nightmares.

Just until you both are safe. Just until dawn.


	13. Dawn

Timeline: Right after "Darkness" (see previous chapter)

Challenge: Dawn (challenge 30)

------------------------------------

I stretch, like every morning, before the message actually penetrates my sleep-fogged mind. There's a warm body curled up against me. A deep breath reassures me that it's Jack, and suddenly, I don't want to get up. Regardless, I open my eyes, and smile softly at the sight before me. Jack is sprawled on the floor, face turned towards me, those fathomless eyes closed in slumber. His left arm is pressed against my back to keep me close to him. My pillow is his chest, and I realize that my ear is right over his heart. I close my eyes for a moment, just listening to that heart beat. The same heart that I fell in love with. I sigh, perfectly content.

A rumble slowly turns into a chuckle, and I grin up at him, stretching again in unison with him. As children, we slept together often, and always awoke tangled together, pressed as close as humanly possible.

"Why are we on the floor?" I ask, not angry, just curious. After all, we do have two separate beds, in two separate rooms, in two separate wings of the base. Part of me acknowledges that this is the best sleep I've had since we donned the red and yellow colors, and I quickly hush that.

"Nightmares, I guess. Not really sure," he answers as he starts to yawn. I roll over to my stomach and stretch like a cat, enjoying the slight burn as muscles stretch further than they are used to, and enjoying the eyes closely watching my body. I then realize that the room isn't fully bright like morning, but a hazy light is seeping through the open windows. I drop a quick kiss on his nose, and stand, making my way to the window to look out. I watch as the sun makes it's way up the mountains, peeking through the forests. The sight of the dawn makes me relax fully. A warm body wraps itself around me, arms snaking around my waist, pulling me flush with him, and his cheek is pressed against my head.

"A wise man once told me that if you watch a sunrise, you realize how lucky you are. That no matter what happens, if you see the dawn, you know that you have another chance." I nod in silence, feeling the words strike a chord deep in my soul. Jack turns me around carefully, and slips strong fingers under my chin, tipping my face up towards him. As we meet in a kiss, the sun breaks fully over the horizon, bathing the city in light, and casting shadows on the floor. Eventually, we have to break for air, and he smiles at me. "I know just how lucky I am. I took every morning with you for granted, and I realized this morning, that I want that every morning. It may be selfish of me, but I want to wake up and see your face first thing. I want to go to sleep at night curled around you. A lot may happen between now and then, but I promise you, I'll never let you go. Never. You understand that?" he asks softly. I nod, understanding the deeper meaning. I bury my face in his shirt, arms locked around his waist. I'm content to stay like this for now, but I want to be closer one day. Much closer.


	14. Spellbound

AN: A few words real quick. I am so very sorry that this is late…there is some construction nearby, and they severed a cable…so we've been without internet for about 1 1/2 weeks. We finally have it back for more than 10 minutes at a time, so here are the updates. Also, the previous chapter was named "Closer", but I decided that "Dawn" was better, so it has been renamed. Same content though.

* * *

Timeline: Abandoned

Challenge: Spellbound (number 18)

* * *

She's amazing, you know? I mean, this girl has been through everything that could be thrown at her, and never bowed her head in defeat, never shrugged her beautiful shoulders and said that she quit, never gave in.

I was plenty furious when Cruger abandoned us…we fought for him, we've bleed for him, we've laid our lives on the line, and he won't even help us out when we need it.

But that's okay. See, we have each other. I don't just mean Z and me, it's all of us. I think we're realizing that we have to be a team to win. Sky is starting to lighten up, I think, and I don't have to fight so hard for the respect that I need to lead the team. I was thinking about this the other day.

See, Sky may be a little gruff, but I've seen his softer side. Turns out he volunteered to room with Bridge. Shocked me too, but Bridge says that Sky was raised with strict regulations, so his emotions tend to run pretty level. They help each other out. Bridge learned to control his powers with the consistent control that Sky has over his emotions, and Sky is learning to loosen up as Bridge handles the ranges of emotions better.

Syd may act like a princess on occasion, but she's also dedicated to the fight. Man, that girl is tough as nails, when she wants to be. Her fury runs pretty deep, but isn't there a saying like that somewhere? Something about waters running deep? I've seen the surface scratched once or twice, but it'll be ugly when someone finally pushes her too far. I just hope that we can harness her before it's too late.

Then there is my Z. Yeah, she acts like a careless tomboy, but she's got her princess side too. Bet you didn't know that she loves to paint her toenails. Yup, they're this really light shade of pink that shimmers…but you'd never tell. She also loves reading fairy tales. While she scoffs at the damsel in distress, her heart melts a little when the hero rides in and saves the princess. Her favorite is the old "Beauty and the Beast". I asked her once why. She said because it wasn't the beauty that needed saving, but the beast from himself. Her favorite part is when the spell is broken, and he returns to human because she loves him.

What she doesn't realize is that the spell isn't broken, but it's just begun. I should know…. she's got me spellbound too.


	15. Reaction

AN: Slightly OOC for them, I apologize…blame Nickelback's new song "Next Contestant".

* * *

Timeline: Wired, part one

Challenge: Reaction (number 33)

P.O.V. : Boom

* * *

It started off simple enough. We were all in the mess hall, scattered about. Sky and Syd were engaged in a friendly bout of bickering, and Bridge was talking to one of the new recruits…Sophie, I think. He's got it bad for her I think. Anyway, I was sitting with Jack and Z, talking aimlessly about some of the new upgrades for the zords, and smirking at the two of them. They're so hopeless, really.

Anyway, Z stood up to take their trays and dump them. Her hands were full, and I guess she didn't see the water that someone had spilled. She stumbled, and one of the D level cadets caught her before she fell. I guess that he liked the way she felt…his hand started to slide up her side, and before I knew it, a flash of red streaked past me, stopping at the golden one. Jack's hand was clenched around this guy's wrist, eyes dark and eerie.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" he growled. The guy stammered, trying to form an excuse, but Jack cut him off. "I asked you a _question_, cadet. Is that your hand?" The cadet nodded, and the smile that Jack let loose was savage, primal. "You may want to remove it….now. Before I remove it for you. Permanently."

Z put her hand on Jack's arm, saying something quietly. It had to have been very, very quietly…the whole room had stopped as soon as Jack had moved, and were waiting with baited breath to see what would happen.

Jack released the guy's hand, and the cadet booked it outta there, no doubt to find an officer higher ranking than Jack to report him. Too bad the only one higher would be Kat and Doggie. Jack and Z were arguing softly, but everyone had gone back to their meals. I watched a moment longer, as Jack growled something, shook his head, and stormed out of the room onto the patio.

Z shook her head, torn between going after him and returning to the table, I think. She shrugged, and grabbed a bottle of water, returning to sit across from me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure," she replied, eyes dark. "He said that it was instinct, a reaction…to what, I don't know. He could have gotten himself dismissed from the Academy!"

"You're not going to go talk to him?" I asked, curious. She shook her head, cracking the seal on the bottle.

"No. He's too angry to talk to at the moment. Let him cool down some." I nodded, understanding.

"Just talk to him later, okay? I've never seen him move that fast…except when he first got his morpher and knew you were in danger. Maybe that's the trigger…thinking you are in harm's way." She started to reply, and I cut her off. "Well, it's been an interesting lunch, but Kat's going to start wondering where I am. Talk to him Z. Don't put it off for too long."

* * *

_winces Sorry..._


	16. Yield

Timeline: Wired, part 2 (following after "Reaction", previous chapter)

Challenge: Yield

* * *

You follow him out onto the deck of the B-Squad Rangers. You idly note that B-Squad has it pretty good…your own commons room, your own training quarters, your own deck overlooking a pretty decent view of the city. Closing the door behind you, you watch him pace along the railing, before he settles down and leans against it, eyes out over the city you've both sworn to protect.

You push away from the wall, concern warring with anger, and you're not sure which will win. One will, and you're partially afraid of the results. You rest a hand on his shoulder, wincing at the reacting flinch and the taunt muscles. You rest your head between his shoulder blades, feeling him slowly relax, slowly unwind from the day…at this point, from the week. It's been stressful on you both, but you have a music outlet...he doesn't.

Eventually his hand reaches for yours, and he tugs you around in front of him, and you naturally settle into each other…his shoulder against the corner post, his chest firm against your back, your arms covering his around your waist, fingers interlocked. It's a compromise…if either of you need to move quickly, you're in trouble, but it's better than nothing. There's no need for words as you both watch the sun set against the horizon, the sky painted in blood red, vivid orange and golden yellow, before muting into the dark blue and purple of the night. Apology, forgiveness, and acceptance occur in a breath, and somewhere, you know that all is right with the world. But here, in this tiny world that seems to form when you two are together, something isn't quite right. The air seems to hold it's breath in anticipation, and you shiver slightly.

He glances at you, eyes questioning, and you dismiss his concern. You smile as his eyes soften, warning you of his intents. You can't help but feel complete as his lips press against yours, mouth working softly against yours. You breathe in sync with the other, and as your hand rests against his chest, a part of your mind idly realizes that your hearts beat as one as well.

You yield to him for a moment, grant him access, and feel your knees begin to buckle. His arm locks around your waist, keeping you supported, but also closer to him, and you feel a hunger rise between the two of you. The need for air breaks you apart for a second, and you see the question in his eyes. You weigh the choices for a moment, a nanosecond of time, before meeting his gaze again, yielding. As the last of the light fades, the stars begin to emerge, but there's no one to see them. Only the sound of a lock clicking into place in the night.

You can't help but yield to him.


	17. Youth

Timeline: Boom

Challenge: Youth (number 4)

* * *

"Boom wanted to be an orange ranger? Oh, that is priceless," Jack chuckled as he watched Z munch her ice cream cone. It was one of their rare days off, and even rarer was the fact that both had it off together. Z licked a drip of mint chocolate chip up her cone before replying.

"Yeah, but it was still kinda sad. I mean, he couldn't tell his parent's he was dismissed from training for fear of being in trouble. I guess we're lucky in that sense, huh?" Jack lowered his cone, eyes dark.

"Don't say that Z. Just….don't, alright?" A little surprised, she nodded, then returned to her cone. "Besides, being the orange ranger was one of his childhood dreams. Who are we to make fun of him?"

"Granted. Some of our childhood dreams were real odd, huh?" she replied, eyes full of mirth. Jack chuckled, nodding.

"Oh yeah. Once, when I was younger, I told my foster mom that I was going to go back in time. That was always a dream of mine. I don't know what I would have done, but I always wanted to." He smirked, eyes fond with the memory. "What about you? What was one of your dreams?"

Z laughed. "Oh, nothing as grand as time-travel, trust me." Scooting closer, Jack bumped her shoulder with his, giving her his best puppy expression. "Alright, alright. Besides finding Prince Charming and riding away to a mystical castle, I always wanted to visit a zoo. There, happy now? I feel silly," she exclaimed, bumping him back.

"You've wanted to visit a zoo?" he asked, a little disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, what of it?"

The grin he gave was purely wicked as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him.

The New Tech City Zoo was quiet for a Wednesday afternoon, and the two of the them pretty much had the zoo to themselves. Grabbing a map for the huge park, Jack directed Z to a bench, and spread out the map. "So, what do you want to see first?" he asked, indicating the huge expanse of animal enclosures.

"Well. I had no idea it would be this big! I don't know…can we just start in one spot and work our way around?" she asked, eyes still glued to the map.

"Sure." With that, they headed towards the building housing many Aquitar life-forms.

Later that night, back in the base, Z was giggling over Jack's impersonation of the Komodo Dragon that was on display….that didn't move for 3 hours. Kicking him gently, she wiped away tears as he just rolled over, like a log. "Come on Jack, it's high time we parted ways. You have a shift in just over 5 hours!"

Stretching, Jack acquiesced as he pulled her close. "Was today good?" he asked softly. Smiling, Z nodded, resting her head on his chest. As always, she was rewarded with the steady beat of the heart that she fell in love with.

"Thank you. You made a few dreams of my youth come true."


	18. Mirror

Timeline: Recognition

Challenge: Mirror (number 37)

* * *

She stands in front of the mirror, eyes picking up every nuance, every change, every detail. So much has changed, so many things are different, or missing altogether. But she's found so much. Her eyes soften as she realizes that there really is a faint glow from her, seeming to erase all the flaws. A small smile tugs at full (slightly bruised, thanks to a certain Red Ranger), glossed lips as she realizes the reason for it. She's happy. Well and truly happy. Down to her pink-painted toenails. Smothering a giggle, she realizes that she can't, and lets loose a full-blown laugh, one that doesn't stop until she's gasping for breath on the floor, wiping away tears. As she leans against the cabinets, she looks at the ceiling and smiles. She's happy. Happier than she's ever been in her life before. Even the thought of Cruger finding out can't bring down her great mood. Giggling again, she stands up, and glances in the mirror again. There's only one thing that could ever make her happier, and she's not about to push it. She's happy, no, she's delighted, overjoyed, ecstatic, thrilled, and overwhelmed.

And he's the reason why.

* * *

He paused as he passed the mirror on his way to the shower. Normally he avoided mirrors…they showed him a facet of himself that he despised. His dark eyes showed a childhood survived…not thrived. A soul of an older person stared back at him through those eyes, and that of a survivor. He hated seeing that. But today, he noticed a difference. There's some contentment in those dark orbs, and he steps closer to the glass reflection, wanting, for a change, to see what the windows to his soul are saying. He is slightly stunned to see contentment, but also joy. A smile starts to tug at his lips, and the slight twinge makes him think again of his Latina angel. How in the world did a woman as amazing as her decide to settle for him? He was always taught not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he hasn't, but the cynical part of his soul questions it nonetheless. Silencing that train of thought again, he looks again at his countenance, taking in the changes. Seeing the relaxed look, the lack of tension and fatigue in the muscles. As girly as it might sound, he's happy. A chuckle escapes him, and he shakes his head as he continues to the shower. As the spray of water beats on his torso, he laughs. He's happy.

And she's the reason why.


	19. Knight

Timeline: Samurai

Challenge: Knight (number 14)

* * *

As the stars twinkled above the quiet city, the protectors of the city lay in bed, most asleep, but for Z Delgado, sleep was not so easy to obtain. For one, Cruger was suffering a bout of insomnia, and was prone to aimlessly wandering the halls under the guise of 'patrolling'. Either way, it kept her confined to her bed, and not closer to Jack Landors.

With a small sigh born of frustration, she rolled over, clutching her second pillow to her chest. It was a small comfort, but still better than nothing. Annoyed at the direction her train of though was going, she thought back on the battle of the day. Not many could say that they had visited Koyoto, Japan. Granted, it was under the duties of a ranger, but still. And besides the battle, she got to see a side of Jack that had been slowly forming since he had joined the team.

Jack had always done the right thing, even back on the streets. The stealing was their own misguided sense to help, so she considered it doing the right thing. She idly remembered a night when, a few boxes down, an elder alien was coughing violently, he slipped into a drugstore and slipped back out with a bottle of cold medicine for her. He didn't know her, but he knew the punishment if he was found.

But that was Jack. So it really didn't surprise her when their leader let Bridge track down the samurai with his developing powers. It would never have occurred to him to deny the enthusiastic ranger the ability to help.

Biting back a yawn, Z stretched for a moment, then relaxing and turning over again. She remembered reading somewhere about a code of chivalry that knights used to follow, and, in an attempt to quiet her mind to sleep, set about remembering the 9 points.

There was _justice_, of course…Jack always did his best to make sure there was justice. Too bad for them, the citizens always seemed to think that the street rats were less then deserving of justice. But that never dissuaded them from the fierce _loyalty_ to their fellow comrades, which wasn't loyalty another point on the code?

_Courage_ was another easy one, and one that seemed to abound here at Space Patrol Delta Academy. Thinking of her teammates, each and every one of them had courage in plenty. They also had a lot of _faith_ that they would win each battle, and protect the city. But that faith was carefully balanced with _humility_…although Bridge, Jack and herself seemed to have a bit more than Syd or Sky. Regardless, the three points seemed to balance and depend on one another, like the team was learning to.

Z snuggled under her blankets a bit more, her mind winding down, but still determined to remember the last couple of points. Her mind drifted back to the battle, and she remembered with stunning clarity the _prowess_ that Jack had battled with. That they all had. They all put in extra hours training, knowing that it would help them defeat their enemies, and _defend _their city.

_Nobility_ was one, but it was tricky. Too many remembered nobility as purity of bloodline, not purity of heart and soul, which was the true meaning to any knight. She snorted softly in the darkness. No wonder the knights eventually died out, with corruption tainting their ideals.

As her eyes started to close, she remembered the last one. _Generosity_. As she finally slid into the dreamworld, she laughed as she watched Cruger knight Jack with his Shadow Saber, deeming him worthy.


	20. Distraction

Timeline: Dismissed

Challenge: Distraction (number 11)

P.O.V.-Bridge

* * *

I don't think any of us had a clue how deep their feelings ran. Jack and Z, I mean. Maybe Cruger did, but as the empathic one of the group, I should have. I quickly found out though, when Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie took command of the Academy.

There was some disturbances down on the beach, and the Supreme Commander sent Syd and Z to investigate…leaving me and Sky to deal with a temperamental and very distracted Jack. How fun, right?

After the Supreme Commander threw us out of the Command Center, we went to the commons room, where Sky tried to bait Jack to a sparring match, but our leader was a little distracted, eyes on the city lines as he paced back and forth. I tried to ignore them both, a sour feeling settling in my stomach. After about twenty minutes though, there was no denying the fact that something was wrong. Feeling panicked and trapped, an urge to snap and growl and pace, to run…anything to relieve this relentless pressure to move, I excused myself and made my way down to my isolation room. Based on the fact that my powers tend to cause mayhem when out of control, or when I don't feel well, Kat had built an isolation chamber for me when I enrolled in the academy. I had full intentions on spending some time there, but when I entered Kat's lab, I realized that I didn't feel ill anymore.

"Is something the matter Bridge?" Kat asked as she made her way around her desk to me.

"No…not anymore…" I muttered, trying to figure this out. Up in the commons room, I thought I would pass out from the emotions that were running rampant through me, but down here, I was fine again. Giving Kat an apology for disturbing her, I decided to return to the commons room before the Supreme Commander chewed me out for something…who knows what. That bird's mind has flown the coop, if you ask me.

As I climbed the stairs though, the feeling started to build again. I leaned against the wall, trying to isolate and label the emotions and feelings…sometimes that helps figure out the cause. There was anxiety…but also annoyance, and fear. A lot of fear. The fear bled into panic, with a touch of terror mixed in. A relentless need to move…'_protect her', _and it suddenly clicked. About the same time that a call came though on our morphers.

"Guys, we want the team back!" A sudden relief flooded through me, and it wasn't just my emotions. As we ignored our Supreme Commander and followed our hearts, my mind grinned to itself.

An ancient tribe used to encourage lovers to battle together…it gave you an edge in battle…a reason beyond loyalty to fight, and a reason to win. And that was the same thing that drove Jack to the point of distraction.

Those two will be the death of me yet!


	21. Dependence

Timeline: Perspective

Challenge: Dependence (challenge number 11)

Warning: Cursing and swearing involved.

* * *

Despite the doors being closed to room 117, the number assigned to one Jack Landors, the voices that were arguing inside could be heard quite clearly to all personnel walking past. Lower ranking cadets tried to ignore the voices, but B-Squad Rangers made no pretenses. Immediately after leaving the Command Center, Cadet Delgado had all but dragged Cadet Landors to his room, where the argument had begun. No one could say exactly what the first words were, but the tension had escalated into a full-blown screaming match.

" 'I'm doing what Jack does, he knows best,'?" Z snarled, her voice not muffled through the thick metal. "What planet are you from? Do you even know me?"

"Oh please. You've always followed my lead, so what was new?" Jack retorted, his tone bored.

"Why am I not surprised? You always were a jackass," was the scathing reply.

"That was uncalled for, Z, and you know it." Something dangerous was in that tone of voice.

"Oh, what, did I hurt someone's feelings? Oh, wait, you have to _have_ feelings in order for them to be hurt!" she snapped.

"At least I'm not a heartless bitch!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, I see, I'm heartless, but you'll still sleep with me, huh? Well, ain't that just ducky?" she screamed as something that sounded a lot like glass shattered.

Syd exchanged glances with Bridge, silently asking if they should step in. Sky just shook his head, indicating that they were to stay put. "Just something my mother told me. Never, ever get in between two lovers fighting. It gets ugly quick," Sky started to explain, but was overridden as Jack's voice came bellowing from the room.

"I don't even know why I have wasted my time with you. My judgment was obviously off. I should have thrown you back out on the street as soon as I met you."

"At least I had the common sense to leave my parent's when I knew I wasn't wanted. You, no, they had to _abandon you!_ You were too stupid to realize that you were a mistake!"

"That's it. Get out! NOW!" The doors swished open, and the rangers saw Z tug something off her hand.

"Gladly. Take this back, I don't want to be reminded of my mistake in trusting you." A golden object flew through the air, striking the red ranger in the chest. The yellow ranger stormed down the halls to the room that her and Syd shared, while the leader of the team stared for a moment at the ring in his hands, then glared at his teammates.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled as he turned back into his room, flinging the ring against the wall.

The sound of two doors locking closed sounded portentous in the sudden silence of the halls.


	22. Dream

Timeline: Messenger, part 1

Theme: Dream (challenge number 35)

* * *

She's troubled. Since joining Space Patrol Delta, her life has turned upside down. Jack became her lover, just to turn around and attack her, she's met a young boy who was on the edge of destruction turn around and become one of the Academy's best students, and find a secure home and future, if he wants it. She's defeated monsters and teammates alike, and has uncovered part of her past, both with the mysterious stranger that both saved and terrified her when she ran away, and with her parent's identities. She's discovered more depths to her powers, and is working with Bridge and Kat to help harness and develop her abilities. She's also been working with Sky, after putting away their differences, to physically train her body to be at it's best.

And with one moment, one message from the machine that Boom created, had it all vanish. Turns out that the world is about to end today, and there's nothing that they can do to stop it. She's terrified. Every monster that they've put away, every battle that they've suffered through, every fight, personal and otherwise, is for naught.

Another blast from Devastation pulls her from her mental side trip, and she feels a renewed sense of purpose. She's the front line against any harm coming to Sam, and to Jack, as angry as she is with him. She won't see Kat and Cruger fall to the threat that demolished their home planets. They've fought harder aliens than this, and they'll win again, or else let down every ranger team before them.

Or is it all a dream? Have they been fighting a losing battle since they started? After all, what chance do two street rats and former thieves, teaming up with a prim Donna, a psychic and a washed up ranger child have? Not much. But they had still worked hard, fought hard, and bled for each other. They might not be perfect, or even as in-sync as the A-squad, but it had to be more than just a pipe dream. Right?

And to think, she used to have a dream for her future. As conventional as it might be, she did want a two story house with a white picket fence, a big backyard with a giant maple tree that the kids could build a treehouse in. She wanted the dog playing fetch, and a lazy tabby napping in the sunlight. She wanted the 2.5 children, and happy marriage, and garage holding a car, but only one, since she was going to stay home with the kids.

She wanted it all. But first they have to defeat this horrifying opponent.

As the trio walk away, leaving the Rangers with a sense of unease and doubt, and frankly, counting their lucky stars that they are still alive, she wonders if this is a dream. Or a nightmare.


	23. Pride

AN: I am very sorry for this immense delay. Here's the next chapter, and I know, it doesn't feel right, but then again, I've been hording it and revising for the past however long...this is the best I've gotten. Messenger 2 didn't give me a whole lot to work with.

* * *

Timeline: Messenger, part 2

Theme: Pride (challenge number 26)

* * *

She was so proud of him. When Omega first appeared, a sense of déjà vu washed over her. His body language, his manner of speaking, his fighting technique…it all felt very familiar. It took awhile, but later, when watching Jack berate himself, punishing his body by sparring against Sky, the two best fighters in SPD taking out their frustrations on each other, she realized who Omega reminded her of. Stunned that she hadn't seen it prior, she settled in against the wall of the gym, watching the fluid movements of the match and overlaying Omega against the Red Ranger. Every now and again, there would be a deviation from the Jack's attack…Omega ducked left, Jack ducked right, but at the same time, it appeared that the same man whom taught her had also taught the future's best warriors. In a weird way, it pleased her…he was the best she had ever seen. A sly part of her mind questioned which 'he'…Jack or Sam?

A sudden stillness on the mats focused her attention again, and she glanced up to see the two backing away from each other. Apparently it was a tie again. Standing, she made her way to the multicolored canvas covering the floors. She met Jack's hazel eyes defiantly, smirking when he huffed and left the gym. Turning to Sky, she asked, "Ready to go again?"


	24. Routine

Timeframe: Zapped

Theme: Routine (challenge number 6)

Elizabeth never quite realized just how many of her routines revolved around Jack. On the streets, they were always together for safety, and then after coming to Space Patrol Delta Headquarters after accepting the responsibility of the spandex, the habit continued as they tried to become adjusted to their new lives.

Usually her day started off with Syd, then flipped to 'tagging along' with Jack, and then trading off to spar with Sky after lunch. Usually later in the afternoon, she became frustrated with the blue rangers' attitude and behavior, and spent the late afternoon with Bridge and Boom in the lab. After being relieved of duty in the night, you could often find her in the commons room with her boyfriend.

But after the vicious snarling match that they had found themselves in, Z couldn't bring herself to linger too long in his presence. She was so angry and hurt by what was said, on both their sides, to trust herself to remain civil for too long in her presence. So the easiest manner to deal with that problem was to just stay away. After her temper finally simmered down a bit, she started missing the comfort of her old routines, and most importantly, the comfort of a certain Red Ranger.

But words said can never be taken back, and it was too hard on either one to push themselves past that barrier. Even when they realized that the stress was pushing the team to it's limits, one would leave when the other walked into the room.

So their routines changed. Now instead of a harmonious waltz through the day, their schedules were as jarring and abrupt as the heavy metal music some of C-squad listened to. Instead of spending the day exploring her abilities, Z confined herself to the training rooms, pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion, demanding the appropriate punishment from her body. If she forced herself through the torture long enough and firmly enough, her mind often retreated, leaving her at peace for a couple of hours. After her body finally pleaded for mercy, sleep granted her small favors by leaving her in a very deep, un-dreaming peace.

Jack submitted himself to a similar rigorous schedule, constantly hovering in the Command Center, much to the dismay of Kat, and amusement from Cruger. To be fair, his leadership started blossoming under the careful guidance of the Sirian, but the scientist noticed the strained relations in the team dynamics, and oftentimes bit her tongue to keep from saying anything to Cruger or the B-Squad. According to Sam, this was part of the past that was still decent and acceptable…and almost necessary. He refused to say why, but he made absolutely no attempt to mediate or intervene, so she felt no need to either.

But she still worried, watching as the Rangers settled into a new, more disharmonious schedule.


	25. Song

Timeline: Reflections, Part 1

Theme: Song (Challenge number 16)

Jack was angry. For the last several weeks, couple of months actually, Z had been dodging him. At first, he understood why. Hateful and harmful words had been said, and damage done to their relationship that might prove fatal. But he honestly thought that after they each cooled down, things would start going back to the way they were before. But now, even when he wanted to apologize, she was ducking out of rooms as he walked in, using the rest of the team as a buffer to keep them apart. And he was getting tired of it.

As he strode down the halls of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, he heard a faint melody trickle down the corridors. The closer he got, the more he recognized the song…it was a late twentieth-century song. As he turned the corner to the B-Squad wing, he stopped, listening as his heart ached…he knew this verse. It was the one Z played whenever she was truly lost. She always said how it felt like the lyrics were made for being lost, and finding out that you never were lost…you were right where you belong.

Hurt that she felt the need to play that song, he slowly made his way back to his room…the cold, empty room he had been in since her brightness left. As he sat on the orange sheets, his gaze fell upon his old MP3 player, and he grinned. There was one way that he could get to Z without her running.

Z was indulging in a bit of self-pity while Syd was out on yet another shopping spree. This time though, she had managed to drag Sky along with her…without too much protest. While her chipper roommate was out, Z had unearthed her old pity song, and set it up to play loud and looped. She was wiping the last of her tears away when her morpher chimed. Warily, since no alarms had gone off, she activated the communicator. As the lyrics started pouring out of the speaker, she realized what she needed to do. She shut off her player and ran down the hallway, using her morpher to override the locked doors on room number 117.

As she stood in the doorway, the melody surging and soaring around them, she locked gazes with Jack, and realized that they could still make it through. They would, and could, still make this relationship work. He stood, and cocking his head slightly, opened his arms to her. His eyes still held a guarded expression though, and she understood that while they still had a lot to work though, he was expecting her to turn away. Fighting back a sob, she ran into his arms, shivering as they closed around her, protecting her.

"I'm so sorry. You have no idea," he was murmuring into her hair as he clutched her to him, refusing to let her go again. That was his mistake the first time, letting her walk out. Never again.

"We were both wrong. Can we work past this?" she asked his chest, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

"Of course."

When Syd and Sky came back from the mall, they heard music drifting through the halls. As they passed room 117, they looked at one another and grinned. The team would survive, and they were both rather happy to see the two Rangers come back together. As the doors closed on the Pink and Blue Rangers, the song died back down, the lyrics lingering in the halls.

"We'll make it through, Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you."


	26. Color

AN: I'm not quite sure where the concept of color dependency and the theories of the Morphing Grid came from, but a major thank you to whomever it was!!

Timeline: Reflections, part two

Challenge: Color (number 32)

* * *

Stretched out under the colorful sky, watching the sunset paint the heavens in hundreds of colors, Z Delgado realized how much they depended on their colors. As all Rangers knew, from the first time the rush of Power surged through their bodies from the Morphing Grid, the color that wrapped around their Morphed Form imbedded itself in their everyday lives. Without that color touching them, it was….difficult. You couldn't quite figure out what was missing, but you did miss it, and severely. The more the color was surrounding you, the easier it was to deal with life. The less the color, the more confused and lost you became…she wasn't quite sure how far the color dependency went, but she was sure it was enough to teach any Ranger foolish enough to try to deny their colors a lesson.

So she wondered what it was like for Jack and Sky…Sky was accepting a color that wasn't his, and had no time to acclimate to it. Would his wardrobe start including bits of red, to augment the surge of Red off the Grid? Or was the one-time-only deal enough that color dependency wasn't going to kick in?

And what about Jack? It was very startling and unsettling to see Jack unmorphed, while a Red Ranger was on the loose. Logically she knew that eventually, all the Rangers hung up their Morphers, passing the legacy onto another, younger generation. No Ranger could hold the Power for long. With SPD being so ritualized, what would it be like to see a Yellow SPD officer on the news at night, knowing that she had willingly given up that power?

As the sun sank lower on the horizon, the deep blue of night started creeping on the heels of the sunset, and in a brief moment, saw her team. Red, Yellow, Pink, Green and Blue, accented with Silver, stretched endlessly across the heavens. And in that moment, she knew that when it came time to pass on the Morpher, it would feel right. The teams might change, the colors come and go, but the friendships that are build last forever. As all SPD cadets know, some Ranger friendships go much further, others quietly fade, but are never broken.

Hearing the nightly bell toll signaling nightly lock-down for the Base, she stood and stretched, making her way back to the dog-shaped fortress that guarded the city everyday. Flashing her badge at the gatesmen, she slowly made her way to room 117, to say goodnight to another Ranger.

As they broke their nightly hug, she whispered in his ear "It was very sweet and noble of you to give up your color for today….but I prefer seeing _you_ in Red."

* * *

O.O Okay, that was SO not what I had in mind. But okay then. Show me that you love me, please?? Click on the purple button below!! 


	27. Helm

Timeline: SWAT (part one)

Theme: Helm (challenge 19)

* * *

"You're going to Zantor to meet an old friend of mine," Cruger sentenced. As the Rangers looked at each other slightly bewildered, he decided to drop the other shoe. "And Cadet Delgado will be piloting." 

If he needed any further proof that the Cadets needed to become a team, it was the burst of outcries from the Rangers.

"But sir,"

"I don't think…"

"Why does…"

"Sir, as you know…."

"How come she…"

"SILENCE!" Cruger shouted. As the Rangers fell silent, he glared at them all, grumbling. "Look at you! You cannot even follow a simple command without bickering like a litter of puppies! Pack your belongings, you will be departing at 0600 tomorrow. I suggest you be ready. Dismissed."

As the Cadets saluted and left the headquarters, he shook his head. Training these Rangers would either drive him crazy or kill him…he just wasn't sure which yet.

* * *

Z stood with her back to Syd, trying to tune out the Pink Ranger as they packed an overnight bag. How could Cruger do this to her? He knew she was the worst pilot….she hated being in the lead of anything. But he commanded that she would be leading, so she decided to just bite the bullet and go with it. 

"And I just know I'm gonna be airsick. You jostle the craft like it's a toy of some kind, and it just makes me so nauseous. Why couldn't Cruger pick Sky to pilot? After all, he's the best pilot in the academy right now." With a heavy sigh, Z zipped her bag and made her way to Jack's room. If nothing else, it would be quiet.

As she made her way down the hall, she heard Bridge debating packing his toaster or not, and who could be friends with Cruger on a distant planet known as Zantor, and on and on and on. She could still hear them as she knocked on the heavy doors of Jack's room.

"Come in," he called.

With a soft woosh, the doors opened, and he glanced up from the backpack that he was stuffing. Seeing her, he grinned, and motioned towards the bed. "Syd driving you nuts?" he asked.

"Of course. Like I asked Cruger to do this!"

"You didn't? I figured that you had," he replied as he folded his red undershirt.

"Are you nuts? You know I hate flying crafts! It's not fair!" she growled as she flopped back on the bed.

"Maybe he's trying to prove a point?" he asked, setting aside the bag. Grabbing a brush off the nightstand, he waved it at her.

She slid off the bed, resting against the edge as Jack settled on the edge of the mattress. "Maybe, but why not just put you or Sky as pilot? Why me?"

"I dunno. He might be trying to make us realize that we are a team, and should accept his orders without question. He might also be trying to get us to trust one another. Or he may be trying to drive Syd off by using your driving tactics as a weapon," he teased, pulling the brush through her thick black locks.

"But I don't trust me, not piloting…you know how that scares me."

"If nothing else, I trust you. You'll do fine tomorrow, trust me," he whispered, kissing her crown. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll trust you."


	28. Why?

Timeline: SWAT (part two)

Challenge: Why? (number 17)

* * *

The pack pulling on her back, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado ran through the fields, fuming. Why had she ever gotten into this mess? If she hadn't gone back with Jack to rescue Sky, Bridge and Syd, she never would have been arrested. She never would have been offered the change to be a Power Ranger (Power slave more like it!, she fumed), never been into sniping matches with Syd, and would not be running through 20 miles of field because some crazy gorilla wanted her to!

"Z, help!" Sky screamed. Freezing instantly, she searched her area….he wasn't here. She called his name, questioning. Sky never called for help! "Z, I need help!" he cried back.

Oh god. If Sky ran into trouble and is calling for help, what has happened to everyone else? As she ran, fear giving her new strength, she tortured her mind. Why did they ever separate? Everyone knew there was strength in numbers…why was Sky calling for help? Where was everyone else? And if Sky needed assistance, what had happened to Jack? As she ran, stumbling on occasion, she fumbled for her morpher…. she could call Jack and Sky and see what was going on. Only her morpher was gone…held captive by Sergeant Silverback. Why did they ever disagree with him? They were better than this.

She heard a tree crashing nearby, and ran even harder. God, what could be going on? Why hadn't she heard anything from the others? As she stumbled into their group, she heard Syd say "Hey, has anyone seen Z? I heard her call for help." Why would Z be calling for help when Sky was in trouble?

Seeing everyone there, all right, made her sigh in relief. Then relief made her snappy as she replied, "Hey, I didn't call! Sky called for help!"

As Jack explained that it must have been one of Sergeant Silverback's plans, she started questioning over again. Why would he do this to them? Make them fear for their teammates lives? As she locked eyes with Jack for a moment, she questioned why she had never apologized for their fight before. It was so petty, so stupid, but it took over their lives. From now on, she'd make sure to never make that mistake again. She was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him, how madly and deeply in love with him she was. And why had she never told him before?

As incoming fire from robotic lasers made them fall into a defensive mode, she filed that away for later. Now, she was going to take out some aggression on the robotic firing squad in front of her, then she was going to beat this stupid boot camp that Sergeant Silverback and Commander Cruger (because he HAD to be in on this!) had evilly devised, and go home with her morpher and yellow spandex to spend a night of well-earned rest with her Red Ranger.


	29. Beautiful

Timeline: Robotpalooza

Challenge: Beautiful (number 31)

* * *

Jack surveyed the B-Squad Commons area, dismayed at the scene. Bridge was sprawled out on the floor, half-under the table, clutching Peanuts to his chest as he slept. Syd, whom had donated Peanuts to a good cause for the day, was sleeping on the couch, with her head in Sky's lap, and the Blue Ranger's hand was tangled in her blonde hair. It seemed as if he had been petting it before falling into sleep himself.

Z, his beautiful Yellow Ranger, was also dozing, stretched out on the other couch. She was pressed against the back cushions, one arm under her head, the outreaching. Man, if Grumm or Broodwing or any other villain decided to attack, they'd be useless. But how often did they battle six times in one day? Or, in Bridge's case, nine? Jack grinned ruefully; he owed the Green Ranger an apology for doubting him.

Z whimpered and buried her face in her arm, drawing his attention back to her. Glancing at the clock, then out the window at the darkening sky, he decided to join her.

"Z? Hey, Z, move over," he whispered. Her doe brown eyes blinked open slowly, before she realized what was going on. She scooted back a little, and he shrugged off his jacket before laying on the couch. After a few moments of shuffling and rearranging, the two found a comfortable position for both. He felt Z relax beside him, and he stroked her black hair as she slid back into sleep.

Laying on his back, Jack stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before giving into temptation and watching his girlfriend and soulmate sleep. Even exhausted and without makeup, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Most people didn't see, since Syd's perky features washed out Z's darker beauty, but she shone when she was alone. Her eyes, currently closed in sleep, seemed to bore into your soul and read your every emotion. Her porcelain skin was flawless, though ashen after the day's battles. But even years on the streets brawling left no visible mark on her, though her soul was plenty scarred.

She nuzzled closer in her sleep, and he smiled. It wasn't just her features that were gorgeous, her spirit and soul were stunning too. How many people could go through what they had, and still be a trusting and loving individual? Sure, she had her faults, but what human didn't? As far as he was concerned, it meant that she was mortal, and not some fallen angel. Though there were days he wondered if she _was_ some angel, sent to save him from damnation. Because he had surely stepped close the line a few times too many in his short life.

He glanced at her unadorned fingers, and smiled to himself as he felt Morpheus call. Little did she know that he had a surprise for her, waiting for the right moment. And if she accepted, they would truly built something beautiful…together.

* * *


	30. Power

AN: I am so very sorry for the delay to this…I know I promised several reviewers that it would be released on the 14th/15th timeline, but work kept dragging me in…I'm sorry!! But here it is, and I'm working on the next installment.

By the way, the song that (somehow or other) inspired this was "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. Look her up…she's awesome!

Onto the story!!

* * *

Timeline: set a little after Katastrophe

Theme: Power

* * *

Power was an unusual thing, he mused, watching her sway gently to the music. Power meant so very many things…from the ability to rule, to a surge of energy from the morphing grid, to electricity to run their city. Power had almost ruined their day…Supreme Commander Birdie thought that by offering Power to Kat, she'd leave without a backward glance, leaving Space Patrol Delta, Earth Division to fall. He thought that by offering her the morpher, she'd come to their rescue like some dark angel, and would vanish back to the HeadQuarters, while the Rangers became baffled. He didn't count on the morphing grid.

All the Rangers knew the second someone else tapped into the grid. It was part of their abilities. And as they were learning, the longer they held on to the power, the more it infused their daily activities. He closed his eyes…his second in command was in the commons room, the genius was with Boom in Kat's lab, and the heart of their team was also in the commons. Once upon a time, new to the Red Power, that would have been all he could tell. But he now could forge further, telling that the Blue was secretly watching the Pink, whom was secretly watching the Blue. The Power hummed merrily…it liked seeing those colors together. The other colors it liked to see together was Pink and Red. But seeing as they were more compatible as friends, almost siblings than lovers, the Power was content to gently encourage the romance between them to blossom.

It also lit up his soulmate like a sun-bright afterimage. He didn't know if it was their bond or the Power, but he could almost hear the lyrics bleeding from her headphones as she undulated her body to the rhythm. He knew her spirit was soaring on the invisible waves of melody, and while the song was depressing and mourning the loss of a lover, it oddly perked her up, because she was sure and confident in the Power of their love.

It was unnerving, and more than a little scary, to let someone into his soul and life, but by now, they were so helplessly tangled together that it was impossible to tell where one started and the other stopped. He had given her a powerful tool, and valuable weapon, that would cut him to pieces if she had the whim to. And he knew that he held her leash, a very sweet and tender method to control her and tame her, if he had the heart to. But it was a mutual understanding that he had handed her the blade when he handed her his heart, and she in turn had relinquished her untamable, uncontrollable, wild spirit to quietly nestle with him. It was a very beautiful thing, he mused, to have such an unparalleled Power over someone, but no desire or need to use it.

But every reason in the world to protect it.


	31. Test

AN: Alright…this is SO not what I wanted…but it will have to do for now. The next chapter will be better, I promise! (grumbles about this installment)

* * *

Timeline: Missing 

Theme: Test (number 13)

* * *

Jack was never so glad to have 2 monitors in the SPD: SWAT assault vehicle. One was trained on the image of Bridge, the vehicle having honed in on him after he had re-activated his communicator functions on his morpher. 

The other was trained on the other half of his teammates, with Sky leading them for the first time. He had complete confidence in his second-in-command, had every reason to trust and believe that they would be just fine. But the Power thrummed along his nerves, lighting a burning fire in his veins, and every instinct and impulse was on edge.

He was well-aware that Cruger was watching, that this was a test out of his hands. He had to trust that Sky had learned enough to lead the team in his absence, and he was confident in that training. He himself had been carefully grooming the Blue Ranger to be ready to take his place, just as Cruger was doing to himself. He knew in the marrow of his bones that Sky would have the complete trust of the remaining teammates, the careful foundation laid by himself having been amplified by the SWAT training.

But his main focus, concern and priority was rescuing Bridge from the grasp of Bork's twisted dungeon. He was racing against the clock, every tick heightening his awareness, every tock sending adrenaline coursing along his system. He did his best to maintain constant radio contact with Bridge, cursing quietly every time the SWATAV slid under an obstacle that blocked the radio signals, praying that when it burst back into sunlight, Bridge would still be talking.

The sooner he found Bridge, the sooner he could reunite his team. It was that simple.

* * *

Z was aware that she was relying a bit too heavily on the heightened awareness of each other that the Power gave them, but she didn't care. Bridge was a bright green spot on her awareness, Jack a vividly glowing red quickly closing in on their emerald teammate. Her heart was in her throat, praying to any deity that would listen for their safe return. 

A blast in front of her brought her attention back to the present, and she rushed to defend Sky whom had been thrown back by the shockwaves. Eyes trained on Bork, she asked if he was alright. With a muttered growl, the Blue stood, ready to rush back in. The loss of their two teammates were a shock to their systems, like phantom limbs that you kept depending on, but weren't there.

Over the microphones with the SWAT helmets, she heard Sky outline another plan, this time compensating for the missing Red and Green. With an almost unnoticeable nod from Syd and herself, they launched themselves back into the fight. They all knew that Cruger was watching, but Z knew that he was watching her and Jack specifically. He had stumbled upon their secret last night, eyes narrowing at them as he growled. The childish part of her wanted to throw a temper tantrum…he had sent Jack after Bridge to keep them separated. But the logical, adult part of her knew that her Red was the best for the reconnaissance mission, and that Sky, being second in command, was the best for leading their shortened team. Cruger wanted to see if she could follow another's orders and leadership.

Seeing the SWAT flyers blasting at Bork's robot, her heart soars. Finally, their team is back together. The Power hummed happily, flowing through them all, reuniting the missing with the found, and reassuring itself of the unbroken chain.

Time to convict this criminal and get home.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, they watched Cruger with hawk-like eyes. They had both preformed to the best of their abilities, everyone had, but they had the most to lose if Cruger decided to make an example of them. To their relief, Cruger complimented them on jobs well done, and let them be. 

As they filed out of the Command Center, the Red and Yellow locked eyes for a moment, a silent message flowing between them.

_Test status: Passed_


	32. Dare

Timeline: History

Challenge: Dare (number 2)

* * *

On their way back to the Command Center, the Dino Rangers were rather quiet. B-Squad didn't think much of it, but as they were entering the heart of SPD, Conner called out.

"Hey, Jack? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Cruger nodded, and the rest of B-Squad and the other two Dino Rangers entered the doorway, the metal swishing shut behind them. Jack couldn't help but notice that Conner's eyes watched the Yellow Ranger (Kira, was it?) until the thick metal prevented it. With a sigh, the past Red Ranger looked at Jack.

"Man, you gotta tell your Z how you feel!" Shocked at this boldness, Jack narrowed his eyes at Conner.

"What do you mean?" he growled. Conner shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you man? I know what you're doing. You're telling yourself that you don't want to push it any further until after you've defeated Grumm. You'll tell her then. But I'll tell you from experience. After Grumm is defeated, and your morpher is no longer needed, you'll balk, and tell yourself that she deserves a chance at happiness. You'll tell her soon, you'll promise yourself. And the next thing you know, she's half-way across the country, and batting her eyes at your ex-White Ranger, and you've lost your chance!" Conner stopped, realizing that he was shouting, and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry," he offered.

"That's alright." With a look at the metal doors separating themselves from their teams, Jack turned back to Conner. "Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?"

"Why haven't you?" the other man countered back. With that, he turned and entered the Command Center, leaving Jack to trail him and think on the words.

* * *

Later that night, as Z was brushing out her hair in Jack's room, he glanced at her, then at his SPD jacket hanging on the door. Conner's words were still ringing in his mind, and he nodded firmly. Grabbing the box out of his coat, he approached Z, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. A million things were running through his mind, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Z looked up, concerned. A shaky smile from Jack did nothing to soothe her, and at her questioning glance, he took another breath, then sat on the floor next to her.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." Feeling like her world was teetering on the brink of collapse, she set down her brush, and pulled her knees up against her chest, arms wrapped around them. He grabbed one of her hands, stroking the fingers and watching them as he spoke.

"I got to thinking earlier, and there's something I've been wanting to do for awhile, but couldn't bring myself to do it. But now's the right time, and I hope you'll understand. Really, I do."

"Jack…" she trailed off, her voice containing a note of warning. He was her only constant…she couldn't stand it if he left her. Panic started to flood her system when he closed his chocolate eyes and swallowed hard.

"Z, I don't have a choice." Tears blurring her vision, she started abruptly when something cold was slid on her finger. Almost through a tunnel, she heard him say "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife when all this is over? Z, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her closer.

She realized she was shaking, and wiped her face from the tears spilling down her cheeks. With a quick hearty punch to his shoulder, she buried her face in his chest, nodding.

"God, don't you ever scare me like that again!" she mumbled through the fabric. Chuckling, he leaned back against the bed, petting her hair.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought that through better," he said ruefully. She pulled back, wiping at tears again before eyeing the yellow diamond on her left hand.

"Jack, are you sure?" she asked, voice small. At his smile and nod, she nuzzled into his side, smiling. "Then I'd love to." Abruptly, she sat up, and tugged out her necklace. Frowning, Jack helped her remove the clasp on it.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, watching her remove her engagement ring from her hand.

"I don't want it to get damaged when we fight. Is it okay to keep on my necklace until Grumm is confined?" she asked.

"Sure. Then it's close to your heart," he replied, winking.

Closing the clasp on the necklace and tucking it under her shirt, she leaned in to kiss him. Pulling back just a bit, she whispered against his lips "Thank you, for believing in us."


	33. WorstCase Scenario

Timeline: Impact

Theme: Worst-Case Scenario (number 36)

* * *

Both Jack and Sky rushed forward, their combined "I'll do it" ringing through the Command Center. Z's heart leapt into her throat…never before had they been faced with a mission with a risk of no return, and Jack was placing himself as the ideal candidate for it!

The logical part of her mind argued with her, since he was the leader, and the better shot, it only made sense, but the imagined possibility of life without him at her side made her sick to her stomach. When Cruger elected Sky to the dangerous task of piloting the SWAT flyer, she had to look at the console, to hid the naked relief that must be crossing her face.

In the confusion as Sky ran to the Zord Bay, and the others morphed, she never saw Jack slip off on his own.

* * *

"This is a two-man mission." Those damn words kept echoing in her head, ricocheting off her helmet. How could he? She could almost hear Cruger growling…but a part of her whispered that with two, the best that the Academy had to offer, they doubled their chances of returning. Alive. So with that, she redoubled her efforts to defeat this stupid Dragoul. The sooner it was destroyed, the sooner she could get back to base and see about helping their Red and Blue teammates.

"Cadet Landors….he….he didn't make it back." Z chuckled to herself…how odd of Sky to joke. Of course Jack made it back, after all, Sky did, didn't he? But as they battled, those words kept repeating themselves, didn't make it back, didn't make it back, didn't make it back. And where was Jack?

As the Dragoul blasted them, she used the battle to protect herself from the heartbreaking realization that what Sky had said was true. Oh, she was going to have a nice, long discussion with Sky about leaving him out there alone, but she was starting to realize that he was right. There was no way Jack would leave them struggling if he was back on Earth. This was her worst nightmare come to life.

So she fueled the hatred of the Dragoul with the anger of losing Jack. He would pay dearly.

* * *

"You got that right Commander." For a heart-wrenching moment, she thought her mind was teasing her, tempting her with his voice. Then the Power surged through them all, joyful at the reunion of it's charges. As his image showed up on her viewer, she sagged in relief, clutching at her necklace under her morph. He was safe.

* * *

Later that night, in Jack's room, she whispered against the bare flesh of his shoulder. She knew that it would only get worse, that Grumm and Broodwing were gaining power and new weapons as fast as SPD was developing them, but never before had the image of defeat been so great. It had shook her to her marrow, and she idly wondered how the other Ranger Couples of the past had dealt with the constant worry for their beloved.

Shaking her head to clear it, she settled in behind him, ready for sleep. Syd knew about their need to be close to sleep, even the Princess could understand that basic need, and had kindly offered to cover for the Yellow if and when her whereabouts were asked after.

Holding both him and the knowledge that he was safe closely, she let sleep overtake her, preparing them both for another day.

* * *


	34. Quest

AN: Can you tell what's different about this chapter? A cybercookie to whomever can guess!

* * *

Timeline: Badge

Theme: Quest (number 25)

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?"

"A bit, not any of it promising. Who knew that Kat would seal the files this tightly?"

"Doesn't surprise me. After all, between her and Cruger, you know only what you are permitted to know, and nothing extra, with no chance of stumbling across something unauthorized."

"Ah….just a bit more…oh, comeon! One password between me and the precious information I've been seeking…Grrrr."

"Try 'Sirius'."

"Hey, it worked! How did you know?"

"Part of the privilege of being the leader of our team….hey, no hitting!"

"Whatever. Alright, let's see what we got here."

"What's it say?"

" 'Danny Delgado, Black Bison Ranger for the Wildforce Team. Leader: Cole Evans, Red Lion. Befriended the Black Bison, Rhino and Armadillo as Wild Zords. Defeated Master Org in two thousand and one. Courted Kandall May, married in two thousand and three, one female child born late two thousand and three, named Elizabeth Monica. Accepted position at Space Patrol Delta in two thousand four, first as base florist, then as Morpher Designer.' Oh no…"

"What's wrong? What's the rest say?"

" 'Passed away in November of two thousand eight. Buried at Turtle Grove Memorial Park, lot sixteen, per willed request. In October two thousand nine, Mrs. Kandall Delgado passed away, buried at Turtle Grove Memorial Park, lot seventeen, per willed request. Fate of Elizabeth Monica Delgado unknown until two thousand fifteen, when protected briefly by Base Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger. He was unable to maintain connections with her. Convicted and sentenced in two thousand twenty five for theft, as well as Jack Landors, and was released to serve on Space Patrol Delta's B-Squad. Accepted the Yellow Morpher, and has recently received the upgrade to SWAT Mode. For more on Ms. Elizabeth Monica Delgado, please refer to her file.'"

"No, don't cry baby. Please."

"You don't get it, I was hoping that I'd be able to find him! I'd have a family, and a past!"

"Hey, stop that. You _do_ have a family, right here. And who cares about the past, when it's our future and our present that matters?"

"But I never got to say goodbye. I wanted to show you to him, and get his blessing, and be able to show him our kids one day. I wanted to ask him so much, and now I never will!"

"Sure you will. Come on, let's go for a ride."

* * *

"Hey there Daddy. Sorry for the sigh, it's a little strange to be talking to marble instead of a human. Um, well, I'm a Power Ranger, just like I always told you I would be. This is Jack Landors, my…I mean, our…Red Ranger, and my fiancé. Trust me, you'd like him. I don't know what else to say really…my memories of you are a little hazy. I found out a little about you, and got a hold of Uncle Max. He told me to tell you that he'll keep an eye out for me. I'm not too worried, I have Jack for that."

"Jeez, thanks."

"_Anyway, _I'm glad I finally found out where you are. It's not what I hoped for, but it's better than it being a mystery."

"We'd better be leaving soon, if we're going to get back in time for our shift."

"Alright. Bye Daddy. I'll be back soon, and I'll talk to you some more. And say hi to Mom for me, will you?"

"Go ahead, I'll be along in just a second."

"Okay. Don't take too long…I might get lonely!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep her protected. I might not have done a bang-up job the last sixteen years, but pretty soon we'll have Grumm behind bars, and she'll be my only focus. I promise you, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl. But I gotta go, or Cruger will have our hides for being late. Trust me, we'll be back soon."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

"You were right. Our past doesn't matter much. Our present is a little scary, but I know we'll get through it. But our future has me most curious. If the last twenty years are any indication, we're in for one heck of a ride."

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. I've got you, you've got me, and together, we can do anything."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	35. Album

Timeline: after Insomnia

Challenge: Album (number 22)

* * *

As Jack and Z made their way back to their respective rooms with the rest of the team, they shared a glance and a grin. As soon as Cruger had moved on to another wing, Z would quietly sneak back down to Jack's room to spend the remainder of the night. As Syd dimmed the lights and snuggled down into the pink comforter, Z wondered, if she had spent the night with Jack, would they both have been up moping all night?

The Power tracked Cruger walking past the doors, and further down the hall, turning the corner…and out of earshot. "Bye Syd, see you tomorrow," Z whispered as she replicated, sending a duplicate out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Syd mumbled something, hugging Peanuts closer.

Making her way to Jack's room, she tapped their code on the doors. Not many would recognize the original morpher chime, but it was easy to remember and tap, and that had become their code that the other was ready to spend the night. She heard footsteps make their way to the door, and the doors whooshed open in the quiet of the night. Slipping in, she watched as Jack relocked the doors, and made his way back to the bed.

"What were you doing? It took you long enough to answer," Z teased, smirking. Jack yawned, motioning to the bed. Laying the red comforter was the album that she had given him for his birthday.

"Just wanted to see how we've come. I have to admit, it's been a long ways," he replied, gently picking up the leather-bound book. Z curled up around him, head resting on his shoulder as he continued flipping through the pages. It was a little depressing, but still empowering. They had gone from begging for scraps of food, to becoming more confident in their abilities and being able to steal their food. Then came the next stage, when, looking back, the Power first started tapping them on the shoulder. The undeniable strength of right and wrong flooded them, and they started using their powers to aid those less fortunate than themselves, which in their city, was a sadly large number. Next was Cruger, and his offer of a way out. Then came the morphers, the Power singing happily at having a team reunited, and then SWAT mode.

So from helpless street rats to the first line defense of Planet Earth, they had made great leaps and bounds, and, better or worse, were still changing, still metamorphing towards something even greater.

"Let's put this thing up and get some sleep. Only a few hours before we have to be up and ready again." With that, the book was carefully put back on the shelf, lights dimmed, and blankets rearranged.

As she curled against Jack's chest, listening to that steady, hypnotizing beat of his heart, she realized that they had come even further than any of them had realized. Smiling into the night, she made a pledge to herself that by their wedding, she would have made another album. Instead of the transformation from street urchin to Power Rangers, this one would chronicle their stretch from friends to siblings to something more, something sacred and special.


	36. Sacrifice

Timeline: Wormhole

Challenge: Sacrifice (number 24)

* * *

Cruger eyed his cadets, hating himself for this. In his own unique way, he loved his Rangers like his own pups; Sam, an excellent ranger from the future, and Sam, the young orphan whom was currently shocking his teachers on the Base by his passion for learning and the rapid speed with which he learned; Sky, the arrogant, haughty young man who had learned to quietly humble himself, and discovered that it's not always about being Red or being right, but being on the team and trusting himself. Bridge, with his eccentricity and unusual manners, had finally found friends and a new family since the morphers had been handed out; Syd had matured from a pretty primping princess to a tough as nails warrior, but she still had a healthy dose of vanity, as Cruger would expect any girl to have.

Then there was his two wayward children…Jack and Elizabeth. His protectiveness often warred with his desire to soundly thump them like any mischievous puppies need. Jack was very headstrong, then and now, and often forged his own path when the time for action arrived. And much to Cruger's dismay, 'Z' often followed the path her partner in crime laid out. So after Kat explained about the wormhole, he stepped forward to explain that he needed volunteers to go to the past to stop Grumm.

And wasn't surprised when Jack stepped forward, followed by Z and Sky a nanosecond later.

* * *

There wasn't any way that Jack was traveling to the past and not her, no way. This was one sacrifice that she wasn't letting Jack make without her. So when Cruger eyed Sky as a possible second candidate, she decided to get ruthless.

"Sir, I am the best option to go to provide backup for Jack on this mission," she said, stepping forward with a salute.

"And why is that?"

"To play dirty sir, Sky, Syd and Bridge have family here that will miss them if something goes wrong. Sam is needed here, and nobody knows what will happen to him going through a wormhole. He was turned into a ball of light getting to this time frame, what would happen going further back? Jack and I are the best candidates, there will be no family to cause trouble, and our genetic gifts will help in this time frame."

Cruger looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. "Sam, Sky and Syd will remain in this time period, in case this is a decoy and Grumm decides to attack. Bridge, Z, and Jack, please stay for briefing. The rest of you are dismissed." With a sharp salute, they filed out, Sky looking unhappy about the decision.

She sighed quietly, relieved. If Jack was leaving on some mission, she was going to fight tooth and nail to stay with him. No more self-sacrificing missions after the asteroid fiasco. She couldn't stand the thought of trying to endure without him.

As Cruger told them the specifics of the mission, she saw Jack eyeing her. She ignored him, nodding as Cruger informed them to get ready and say goodbye. As they left Bridge talking to Cruger, Jack pulled her aside.

"Why?"

"You were going to go, and you knew it. You're not leaving me behind anymore! We are a team, just as much as the team of B-Squad, and you will NOT leave me behind for any reason anymore." Anger flashed for a moment in those eyes, and she closed her own, collecting herself. "Jack, I love you, and I know that you love me, otherwise we'd have killed each other long ago." A chuckle from him encouraged her. "So trust me. You go, I go. We're in this together." He nodded, and briefly hugged her.

* * *

As Jack hovered on the edge of the wormhole, he asked if anyone wanted to go back. As he turned to look at her, and the words hung in the air. You go, I go. We're in this together.

Turning back to the controls, the three volunteers hoped they'd make it back.


	37. Closer

Timeline: Resurrection

Theme: Closer (number 39)

* * *

Walking alongside Sky was a different experience, Z mused. The team had come so far, in such a short amount of time, that it was difficult to reconcile the Sky from the past with the Sky of the present. Just a few months ago, they would have been sniping and snapping at each other, trying to eliminate the other.

But now, the team had come closer together, melding and meshing a new way, becoming one whole cohesive unit, rather than seven individual units being forced to work together.

Furthermore, it was a silent testament to how far that they had truly come, both as individuals and as teammates. Jack had been restless lately…she had woken up more than once to see him staring out the window. So when Grumm and Broodwing decided to let the Rangers have a little peace, she encouraged him to go out, to work off some of that restless energy.

Herself, she was quite content. She had finally found something bigger to work towards, which still helped the less fortunate. She never saw herself in law enforcement before, especially seeing how many times they had run from them before, but it filled her with a sense of being and purpose that she loved.

She had friends, too many to count now, and someone to set an example for, as she spent a good deal of time with Sam when she was off duty and he didn't have lessons. So much was going on, Syd asked her the other day if there was trouble in paradise. Z had to laugh. Everything was about perfect with Jack. They had finally found each other the way that the Higher Power wanted them to be, and aside from the current restlessness that he was exhibiting, it really wasn't surprising to discover that she was hopelessly in love, both with work and with Jack.

* * *

Later that night, as they lay in bed, she felt Jack relax slowly. The tension drained out of him, and she pressed herself closer, silently offering him comfort if she wanted it.

"Hey, Z?" he whispered into the quiet. Looking up at him without moving, she waited for him to continue. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course, why?" she answered, sitting up a little. He sat up as well, hunching over a little.

"I met someone today," he replied, not looking at her.

"Okay, is that who you were with earlier today?" she asked, watching him. As he nodded, she put her hand on his shoulder, watching him flinch. "Jack, what's the matter?"

"I got a taste of what we used to do, Z. Her name is Ally, and she hands out clothes to the poor that her dad gives her from their company. It's perfectly legal, and it makes more of a personal impact than what SPD is doing. I think, after Grumm and Broodwing are done with, I might hand over my morpher. I don't know."

"Jack, what does this have to do with trust?" she asked. He looked at her, offering a lopsided smile.

"I just don't want you to worry that there is anything else going on. See, we went fishing today, and I asked her some questions about the business. It wasn't until later I realized that it could be taken wrong, and I didn't want someone to see us and tell you something and you get mad at me. We're just friends, I swear," he answered, pleading for her to understand.

Chuckling softly, she pulled him back down under the covers, curling up around him again. As he put his arm around her shoulders, she looked up at him again. "Jack, I knew that you wouldn't stay here forever. I love it, and I'm not likely to leave anytime soon, but you're unhappy. You haven't been happy in a long time. I trust you to make the right choice, and what's more important, I trust you with her. We've gotten so much closer, I don't see either of us throwing this away. So don't worry, okay?" she asked.

He nodded, and she nodded back, satisfied. Tomorrow's dawn might prove to be the best day of their lives, or the worst, but it didn't matter. She had Jack, and all was right for the rest of the night. That was all that ever really mattered.


	38. Take My Hand

Timeline: Endings, Part 1

Theme: Take My Hand (number 27)

* * *

"Jack!" Z called, pushing futilely at an unidentified piece of the megazord. She was pinned under it, and while she didn't appear to be injured, he still ran to her side. She replicated once, her clone and Jack lifting the piece just high enough for her to scramble clear. She started to push herself up, and he offered her his hand.

"Hey, Z, take my hand." As she put her hand in his, a flood of memories surfaced, of all the times that they had been in this position.

* * *

They were running from an alleyway, having stumbled into it without realizing it belonged to a gang. A simple rock sent Z sprawling, and Jack thrust his hand at her. "Take my hand!" he yelled. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet as they started running again.

* * *

A merchant throwing rocks at the two thieves managed to hit Z, nailing her in her lower back and making her stumble. Without thinking twice, he offered his hand, and she took it, stumbling as they ducked into a dark doorway. Later, after the merchant had given up the chase, he supported her as she shuffled their way back to their box.

* * *

He had found an abandoned house, starting to deteriorate, off the beaten path of the town. Weeds were overrunning the yard, and the windows were busted, littering the inside with dried leaves shimmering with shattered glass shards. But it was empty, and by the looks of it, empty for years. As she explored the first level, he took her hand, pulling her up the stairs. "Come on, I gotta show you this!" he crowed, bouncing on his toes.

* * *

After running from SPD, they turned back, running to offer assistance to those who would love to see them rot in prison. Seeing a crane hook, he offered his hand, explaining "Take my hand, I'll help you up there." Grabbing the hook, they swung in to save the day.

* * *

Another robot, another battle, another victory for the good guys. Exhausted, she dozes on the couch, when she realizes the lights are off and everyone else has gone to bed. Not wanting to stand, and have every muscle in her body protest, she isn't surprised when he holds out his hand, pulling her to her feet, and gently propelling her towards her dorm room.

* * *

Trying to see into the exhibit at the NewTech Zoo and Aquarium, she bounces on her toes, trying to look in, but is just a little short. "Hey, take my hand!" he calls, and she does, laughing as he pulls her up beside him on the concrete bench, and gently cages her waist with his arms as they watch the animals.

* * *

She contracts against his opposing force, letting him haul her to her feet. Putting a hand on her waist and another on her shoulder to help steady her, he waits for her to nod that she has her balance before letting go, rejoining the team. 


	39. Time

Timeline: Endings, Part 2

Challenge: Time (number 21)

* * *

As Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd battled Omni and the Magnificence, a burning anger and passion settled in their veins, flooding them with limitless power. The Morphing Grid hummed, and as one, their attention turned to the battle. It was time.

For Jack, it was time to defeat the last known threat to his home. Time to avenge all the innocents hurt and killed by Broodwing and Grumm. Time to make the Rangers of the past proud. Time to show any other threats out in the universe that when you mess with the Power Rangers, you wound up defeated.

It was time to defend Z, and to defend his future. Time to show Sam that you can change the future, and that his home would be a safe place to return to. Time to honor their parents and the sacrifices that they made.

Time to end this game and lay bare all the secrets that Grumm had hidden away, and all the Rangers felt the confidence that no distractions, no amount of darkness and evil would stop them from their quest and duty.

The time had arrived to fight for their friends, their dreams, and their damaged youth, as all bore the scars of a childhood blemished by Grumm. It was time to prove that they could pass this test, with the amazing gift of friendship that they had carefully forged in the fire of SWAT training as they all grew closer.

The worst case scenario was that Cruger and his wife Isinia would perish, but the patient smile of Anubis told the Rangers that he understood the perils that he faced, and on Isinia's face was a mirror image of that understanding as they stood close to the helm of the monster. Praying that whatever powers existed would protect their Commander, the Rangers dared deal that fatal blow to Omni, held spellbound as the massive being staggered, clutching it's abdomen, as the beautiful glow of a colorful dawn radiated from it.

As the cheers from the cadets of SPD echoed in their ears like some beautiful song, the colored heroes had to ask themselves 'why?' Why did Cruger have to fall? They had depended on his training, on his strength, and on the rigorous routines that he laid down for them. The reaction was unstoppable, and the green-eyed monster flared in all of them for a moment, before the Power slayed the foul beast.

As the smoke cleared, it was clear that it was time to take each other by the hand, and rejoice, because the end was finally here.

It was time to mark in whatever album you owned that the Empire fell, and that you could safely rest at night.

But for Jack…it was time to leave. Leave SPD, and follow his heart. He had taken a group of misfit strangers, and helped to bond them into an unbreakable steel of a team. He had defeated the biggest threat known to the universe, and he was nothing but a street rat. But now it was time to go. So with a heavy heart, amidst the cheering and celebration, he pressed the Red Morpher into Cruger's paw, and nodded his farewell. The Red Power dimmed, mourning the loss of him, but wasn't defeated. It knew that soon, another would come forth to take up the mantle of Red, and serve faithfully.


	40. Home

Timeline: After the season

Challenge: Home (number 40)

* * *

Jack looked at his watch, noticing the time, before calling to his partner. "Hey, Ally, I'm headed for home! See ya later!" With a wave from Ally and Piggy, he made his way to the employee parking lot. As he started to unlock the door of his pickup, he fondly traced the scratch in the red paint on the door. With a chuckle to himself, he climbed in, turned the ignition, and backed out.

* * *

A little ways out of town, he turned onto a gravel path leading to his home. It was the same neglected house that he had found as a child, and shared with Z. During his time at SPD, he had put away a great deal of his paycheck every week, and used his Ranger status to track down the present owners of the house, and purchase it for himself. All things considered, he got a great deal for the 3-story building and the 8 acres it sat on.

He parked the truck, and cut the power to the engine, listening to the old girl grumble as she cooled down. He got out, and took a look around, admiring the scenery as he always did. A surge of pride filled him…after leaving SPD, he had started to bunk down at the house, repairing it as best he could. When it became apparent that a vehicle designed for hauling would be needed, he asked around at work. Turned out an employee of Mr. Samules had a truck for sale, and offered it to Jack.

Two weeks after the final battle, he swung by SPD and picked up Z when she clocked out, having her close her eyes halfway through town. The look on her face was priceless when gently removed her hands, and she saw their new home for the first time.

On the anniversary of the Defeat Of the Troobian Empire (as the reporters called it), he and Z were married in the side yard of their home, amid their friends and family.

Jack climbed the stairs to the front door, passing the wooden swing and the doll laying it without a second glance. He opened the door, stepping sideways to let Deogee, their mixed-breed mutt, outside. Closing the door, he grinned at the cry echoing down the hall.

"Daddy!! You're home!" Monica squealed as he caught her, tossing her into the air before catching her and settling her on his hip.

"Yeah baby, I'm home. Where's Mommy at?" he asked, already suspecting the answer. The toddler gave him a look, before sighing and pointing down the hall. She squirmed for a moment, and he set her down, grinning as she toddled off again.

"Z?" he called, making his way down the hall. She was home on medical leave from SPD, and he tended to worry about her. A 'mother hen' she teased, but he knew she didn't mind the extra attention. He peered in their bedroom, and stopped, leaning against the doorway. He watched her for a moment before kicking off his boots and making his way to their bed, crawling up the mattress from the bottom to reach her. He cuddled up closer, watching her sleep for a while.

Jack could tell the moment that Z started to wake up, scrunching her face for a moment before stretching. Her beautiful eyes opened, focusing on him as she smiled at him.

"Hey. When did you get home?" she asked, struggling to sit up. He helped her, answering.

"Just a little bit ago. Monica is in the den, playing dolls, and Deogee is outside. I think our rabbit problem is back," he joked before wiggling a bit down the bed. He rested his forehead on her stomach, dropping a light kiss on the shirt. "Hey there little guy, Daddy's home. You been bugging Mom again?" he asked, resting a hand on the taunt flesh. A small foot kicked the pressure, and Z grumbled, shifting a bit. "I thought so," he replied as he gently rubbed the mound. He made his way back up, resting against the headboard as Z tried her best to curl up around him. He gently scratched her back as she continued to doze.

It was good to be home.

Okay guys, that's the end. Wow. 40 chapters, and have I put them through the wringer a time or two or what?

I just wanted to extend a HUGE thank you to Blanks, Psycho Tangerine and alcdolera for sticking with me and reviewing every chapter. I don't think I would EVER have gotten this far without your support.

Another thank you goes to mony19, Islandgurlie12, and IAmTheBoss for helping get me started with your reviews. Dunno where you went, but thanks for the reviews!

And finally, thanks to Ryleh, Colleen, DuCaine95 and Sergeant Scarlett for your reviews!

DragonChild


End file.
